


закрой глаза (ты уже был здесь)

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты просыпаешься на корабле, и письмо с дурными известиями жжет тебе карман (прямо над твоим размеренно бьющимся сердцем), а на тыльной стороне твоей левой руки выжжено проклятое клеймо. Ты дома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	закрой глаза (ты уже был здесь)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [close your eyes (you've been here before)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645772) by [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Dishonored.  
> День сурка!AU, смерть персонажей (многократная), упоминание самоубийства. В тексте встречаются несколько нецензурных слов.

Ты просыпаешься на корабле, и письмо с дурными известиями жжет тебе карман (прямо над твоим размеренно бьющимся сердцем), а на тыльной стороне твоей левой руки выжжено проклятое клеймо.

Сначала ты даже не обращаешь на него внимания. Ты еще не совсем проснулся от тяжелого сна (кошмара), а напряжение последних месяцев (года и даже больше) давит тебе на плечи.

Слабо слышны крики матросов; в углу каюты, вынюхивая крошки еды, пищит крыса. Тусклый солнечный свет просачивается в каюту сквозь крошечное круглое окошко. Если ты выглянешь наружу, то сможешь увидеть предместья Дануолла.

Ты дома.

Ты встаешь со своей узкой койки и плещешь себе водой в лицо над раковиной. Когда ты смотришь на свое отражение в маленьком зеркале, ты замечаешь темные круги под глазами — и это единственный видимый признак перенапряжения. Ты поднимаешь руку, чтобы отвести от лица непокорные пряди волос и...

Несколько долгих секунды ты не можешь оторвать взгляд от метки — слишком уж ярко выделяются на твоей ладони черные линии, слегка приподнимающиеся над поверхностью кожи.

Джефф Карноу стучит в дверь. Он пришел сказать, что вы прибыли и что моторная лодка готова доставить ваш прямо в Башню Дануолла.

— Войдите, — говоришь ты механически, завороженно глядя на эту несмываемую метку.

— Доброе утро, Корво... — он замирает сразу за порогом, и наполовину фальшивая улыбка окончательно сползает с его лица, когда он видит клеймо.

— Это не то, о чем вы подумали, — быстро произносишь ты, прикрывая пальцами правой руки тыльную поверхность левой.

— Вчера у вас этого не было, — говорит Карноу, но он смотрит на тебя с опаской. От возникшего между вами за прошедшие месяцы доверия не осталось и следа.

— Я не знаю, откуда оно взялось, — говоришь ты. — Я проснулся, и оно уже было у меня на руке.

Карноу в задумчивости трет подбородок, оценивая все, что он о тебе знает.

— Вам стоит надеть перчатки, — говорит он. Он смотрит тебе в глаза, из вежливости стараясь не глядеть на твои дрожащие руки.

— Перчатки, — повторяешь ты. — Точно.

— Мы скоро отчаливаем, — произносит Карноу после нескольких секунд молчания. — Собственно, это я и пришел вам сказать.

— Точно, — снова говоришь ты. — Я буду готов через минуту.

Карноу кивает и выходит, закрывая за собой дверь.

Вчера вечером ты уже упаковал все свои вещи в сундук, готовясь к прибытию в Дануолл, но сейчас ты, не колеблясь, закапываешься в аккуратно свернутые рубашки и разнообразные документы в поисках чего-то, чем можно было бы прикрыть метку на руке. Ты находишь лишь пару тонких белых перчаток для официальных мероприятий. Ты надеваешь их — пусть это и будет выглядеть странно. Белая ткань скрывает метку, только если ты не сжимаешь руку в кулак — иначе ткань натягивается, и сквозь нее проступают черные линии.

Сойдет на время. Ты быстро складываешь вещи обратно в чемодан и, в последний раз оглянувшись, выходишь из каюты.

Карноу в основном молчит, пока небольшая лодка везет вас к Башне. Его мысли возвращаются к семье: его племянница Каллиста — все, что осталось от их некогда большого семейства. Он отказывается думать о твоей метке — он просто не хочет ничего об этом знать. 

Твои мысли скачут: ты думаешь одновременно о скором воссоединении с Джессаминой и Эмили, о вежливых письмах с недобрыми вестями, что тяжелым грузом лежат у тебя на сердце, и о метке на тыльной стороне твоей руки.

Ты забываешь на мгновение обо всех своих неприятностях, когда Эмили встречает тебя возле шлюза. Она стала выше, чем в твоих воспоминаниях, и ее лицо сияет от счастья. Ты прижимаешь ее к груди, и твоя левая рука оказывается поверх ее левой лопатки. Тебе кажется, что ты чувствуешь ее сердцебиение под пальцами, но ты гонишь от себя эту мысль, думая, что просто вообразил себе это.

— Сыграй со мной в прятки, пожалуйста, Корво? — просит Эмили.

— Конечно, — отвечаешь ты, опуская ее на землю. — Веди.

Эмили улыбается тебе и бежит в сторону нижнего уровня Башни. Ты идешь за ней — и так будет всегда (пока, однажды, ты больше не сможешь этого сделать).

Внизу не так уж много мест, где можно спрятаться, и ты приседаешь за одиноко стоящим деревом, пока Эмили считает до десяти. Ты опираешься ладонями о ствол, чтобы выглянуть из-за дерева, но при виде черных линий — их невозможно опознать сквозь белую ткань перчаток, если только не знать заранее, что это — ты замираешь.

— Ты победил! — кричит Эмили со смесью веселья и разочарования в голосе. — Выходи, Корво!

Ее голос вырывает тебя из оцепенения. Ты встаешь, медленно опуская левую руку.

— В следующий раз я буду водить, — говоришь ты. — Почему бы нам не сыграть еще раз, когда я поговорю с твоей мамой?

— Было бы замечательно, — отвечает Эмили. — Она в беседке с главой королевской тайной службы, — она неприязненно морщит носик; Эмили не любит Берроуза, и тот отвечает ей взаимностью.

Ты приостанавливаешься по дороге к беседке, чтобы поприветствовать Соколова и Кэмпбелла, но не задерживаешься надолго. Ты знаешь, что о Соколове ходят слухи, будто он одержим Чужим, да и размахивать подобной меткой перед носом верховного смотрителя — это все равно что напрашиваться на неприятности.

— Корво! Вижу, вы вернулись на день раньше. Умеете вы преподносить сюрпризы, — с болезненно фальшивой улыбкой говорит тебе Берроуз, когда ты проходишь мимо него, направляясь к Джессамине.

Улыбка, которую ты изображаешь в ответ, тоже насквозь фальшива. Ты не особенно любишь этого человека, хотя ты и вынужден признать, что его работа позволяет Джессамине продолжать править.

Но когда ты, наконец, подходишь к ней, улыбка на твоих губах становится совершенно искренней. Она не такая широкая, как обычно, из-за вестей, что ты привез, но даже они не мешают тебе наслаждаться самой возможностью просто находиться рядом с Джессаминой. Ты терпеливо ждешь, пока она читает письмо; ты провел месяцы вдали от нее — тебе ничего не стоит подождать еще пару минут до вашего полноценного воссоединения.

— А где стража? — внезапно спрашивает Джессамина, оглядывая двор. Вокруг никого нет.

Как глупо. Месяцами тебе не нужно было беспокоиться ни о ком, кроме себя, и ты стал небрежен. Когда они ушли?..

— Смотрите, там какие-то люди на крыше!

После этих слов Эмили ты готовишься к атаке, доставая меч и пистолет. Ты, не раздумывая, заслоняешь их собой; когда ассасины Дауда (кто еще стал бы бросаться на Императрицу, обнажив клинки) исчезают с крыши и появляются перед тобой, ты по-прежнему спокоен.

Первого китобоя ты поражаешь выстрелом в грудь; его тело исчезает в той же вспышке темноты, что предшествовала его появлению. Со вторым ты с громким скрежетом стали скрещиваешь клинки. Он умел, но ты — королевский защитник, и он умирает от удара твоего меча. 

— Корво! Вон еще один! — кричит Джессамина.

Ты оборачиваешься и морщишься, когда клинок ассасина рассекает твой плащ. Это далеко не самое тяжелое твое ранение, и ты немедленно забываешь о боли. Этот китобой держится против тебя чуть дольше, чем его предшественник, но, в конце концов, ты побеждаешь и его.

— Вы в порядке? — требовательно спрашиваешь ты, оборачиваясь. Ни Джессамина, ни Эмили, кажется, не ранены, и ты позволяешь себе слегка расслабиться. — Я позову стра...

Внезапно тебя окружает странная энергия, что удерживает тебя на месте, когда появляются новые ассасины. Ты можешь лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как Дауд наносит Джессамине удар мечом, а другой китобой оттаскивает в сторону Эмили.

— Корво... Ты должен найти Эмили... — задыхаясь, шепчет Джессамина, пока ты пытаешься зажать ее рану в заранее обреченной на провал попытке остановить кровь. Она впитывается в безупречно белую ткань твоих перчаток, но ты этого не замечаешь. — Никто, кроме тебя, не справится с этим...

Ты почти не обращаешь внимания на стражников, что силой заставляют тебя встать с колен, и на Берроуза, который обвиняет тебя в убийстве — сейчас ты можешь думать лишь о смерти Джессамины и о похищении Эмили.

Удар по голове, после которого ты, наконец, теряешь сознание, становится благом.

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

Ты просыпаешься на корабле, и письмо с дурными известиями жжет тебе карман (прямо над твоим размеренно бьющимся сердцем), а на тыльной стороне твоей левой руки выжжено проклятое клеймо.

Сначала ты даже не обращаешь на него внимания. Ты еще не совсем проснулся от тяжелого сна (кошмара), а напряжение последних месяцев (года и даже больше) давит тебе на плечи.

Слабо слышны крики матросов; в углу каюты, вынюхивая крошки еды, пищит крыса. Тусклый солнечный свет просачивается в каюту сквозь крошечное круглое окошко. Если ты выглянешь наружу, то сможешь увидеть предместья Дануолла.

Ты дома.

Ты вскакиваешь с кровати и немедленно бьешься головой о низкий потолок над койкой. Ты громко ругаешься, осторожно потирая макушку. Кошмар был таким реальным, что ты до сих пор чувствуешь, как быстро бьется сердце у тебя в груди.

Ты замечаешь метку на руке, когда оборачиваешься взглянуть в зеркало.

— Нет, — шепчешь ты.

До прихода Карноу ты как раз успеваешь найти белые перчатки.

— Войдите, — говоришь ты, натягивая перчатки до конца.

— Доброе утро, Корво, — Карноу произносит это с улыбкой, которая фальшива лишь наполовину. — Наконец-то мы в Дануолле. Держу пари, вы рады вернуться домой; я уж точно рад.

— Конечно, — говоришь ты. — Скоро пересаживаемся на лодку?

— Да, все уже готово — мы ждем только вас.

— Я сейчас выйду.

Карноу кивает и уходит.

Ты сжимаешь левую руку в кулак, рассматривая яркие черные линии метки сквозь тонкую белую ткань. Ты слышал или, возможно, читал о том, что Чужой отмечает ею некоторых людей; ты не знаешь, по какой причине он избрал и тебя.

Ты выбрасываешь эту мысль из головы. Джессамина ждет. Ты не можешь мешкать.

_____

Пока вы плывете к шлюзу, Карноу заводит легкий разговор о Каллисте. Ты слушаешь его лишь краем уха, задумавшись о своем кошмаре. Был ли он видением, посланным Чужим? Предупреждением? Но зачем?

Ты выбросил бы эти нелепые теории из головы, если бы не метка у тебя на руке.

— Вы пойдете со мной, когда я отправлюсь к императрице, — внезапно сообщаешь ты Карноу, когда лодка входит в шлюз.

Карноу моргает, но, кажется, он не слишком расстроен оттого, что ты прервал его. Да ты и не пытался делать вид, что слушаешь его.

— Конечно, — отвечает он с легкой вопросительной интонацией.

Ты коротко киваешь, когда вода начинает подниматься: 

— Спасибо.

Если ты не прав (на это ты и надеешься), позже ты сможешь извиниться за грубость.

— Не теряйте бдительности, — добавляешь ты.

Во взгляде Карноу начинает проступать тревога, но ты не обращаешь на это внимания.

Эмили выбегает тебе навстречу точно так же, как во сне (кошмаре). Ты подхватываешь ее на руки, но даже от ощущения тяжести ее тела в объятиях твое беспокойство не рассеивается.

— Вы же капитан Карноу? — спрашивает она, когда ты ставишь ее обратно на землю.

— Все верно, ваше высочество, — серьезно отвечает он.

— Думаю, нам надо идти к маме, — говорит Эмили. Ее маленькая ладошка тонет в твоей, но она все равно крепко держится за твою руку, когда ведет вас с Карноу в беседку. Ты обмениваешься мимолетными приветствиями с Соколовым и Кэмпбеллом, но они сейчас не важны для тебя.

— Корво! Вижу, вы вернулись на день раньше. Умеете вы преподносить сюрпризы, — с болезненно фальшивой улыбкой говорит тебе Берроуз, когда ты проходишь мимо него, направляясь к Джессамине. — Думаю, нам следует оставить их наедине, капитан...

— ...он останется. Ему есть, о чем доложить императрице, — прерываешь его ты.

Карноу слегка приподнимает брови, но не пытается возражать. Берроуз реагирует куда более заметно: он заметно бледнеет, и его взгляд начинает метаться между тобой и капитаном. Он облизывает губы.

— Что ж, если это важный доклад. Я всего лишь подумал, что вы захотите поговорить наедине.

— Я оценил вашу предусмотрительность, — говоришь ты.

Берроуз уводит последнего стражника за собой до того, как ты успеваешь придумать подходящую причину попросить того остаться — и это только усиливает твои подозрения в адрес главы тайной службы. Ты разберешься с ним позже.

— Почему бы нам не пройти в Башню? — говоришь ты, когда Джессамина спрашивает, какие новости ты привез.

— Но сегодня такой чудесный день, — замечает Эмили. — Как раз подходящий для пряток...

— Мы можем поиграть позже, — отвечаешь ей ты, и она сияет от радости. Ты снова начинаешь разглядывать крышу шлюза.

— Я сегодня весь день просидела внутри, — говорит Джессамина.

После этих слов ты, сдаваясь, передаешь ей письмо; чем быстрее ты сможешь уговорить ее уйти — тем лучше.

— На что ты смотришь, Корво? — спрашивает Эмили, поднимаясь на носочки в попытке разглядеть то, что видишь ты. В это самое мгновение первый ассасин появляется на дальнем краю крыши. — Ой! Смотрите, там на крыше какие-то люди!

Выругавшись, Карноу тянет из кобуры пистолет.

— Стража! — кричит он, стреляя в первого китобоя. Ты справляешься еще с двумя до того, как они добираются до беседки, но на этот раз их почему-то больше, и еще трое китобоев разом появляются рядом с вами. 

— Где стражники, Бездна их побери?! — рычит Карноу, скрещивая клинки с ближайшим противником. Ты занят двумя оставшимися — твой меч со скрежетом сталкивается с клинком одного из ассасинов. Ты делаешь шаг назад и стреляешь ему в грудь из пистолета. Тело исчезает, но ты не успеваешь повернуться ко второму — Эмили кричит.

Когда ты встречаешься взглядом с Карноу, он смотрит на тебя, словно извиняясь. Оставшиеся ассасины атаковали его вместе, и сейчас ты можешь лишь наблюдать, как один из них с неприятным хлюпающим звуком вытягивает клинок из спины Карноу. В следующее мгновение его тело распадется пеплом.

Два оставшихся ассасина умирают под ударами твоего клинка и пулями пистолета, и ты, наконец, остаешься наедине с Джессаминой и Эмили. Кажется, они обе не ранены, но ты не можешь позволить себе долго смотреть на них — ты переводишь взгляд обратно на крышу, по которой к вам приближаются новые ассасины.

Где же стражники? Прошло уже достаточно много времени, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь пришел на помощь. Вы с Карноу успели выстрелить раз двенадцать, не меньше.

— Корво!

Ты снова обездвижен и можешь лишь безуспешно рваться из сверхъестественного захвата одного из ассасинов, пока Дауд убивает Джессамину прямо на глазах у Эмили. Потом они забирают Эмили, и ты обессиленно опускаешься на землю, снова потерпев поражение.

— Корво... Ты должен найти Эмили... — задыхаясь, шепчет Джессамина, пока ты пытаешься зажать ее рану в заранее обреченной на провал попытке остановить кровь. Она впитывается в безупречно белую ткань твоих перчаток, но ты этого не замечаешь. — Никто, кроме тебя, не справится с этим...

В этот миг наконец появляются стражники вместе с Берроузом и Кэмпбеллом.

— Куда они делись? — кричит один из них. — Я их видел... они были в масках китобоев...

— Ушли по крышам, — отвечаешь ты, взмахивая рукой.

— Эта метка, — говорит Кэмпбелл. — У тех ассасинов была такая же.

Все смотрят на твою левую руку — на черные линии, что ясно видны сквозь пропитанную кровью перчатку.

— Я не... это был _ты_ , — протестуешь ты. — Это ты увел стражников отсюда!

— Вы сказали мне, что капитан Карноу сможет обеспечить всю необходимую защиту, — без колебаний заявляет Берроуз, рассеивая любые остававшиеся у тебя сомнения в его вине. — И где же _сам_ капитан?

— Ассасины убили его! Его тело исчезло, так же как и их тела...

— ... но тело императрицы все еще здесь!

— Взять его! — приказывает Берроуз, и что-то тяжелое бьет тебя по затылку.

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

Ты просыпаешься на корабле, и письмо с дурными известиями жжет тебе карман (прямо над твоим размеренно бьющимся сердцем), а на тыльной стороне твоей левой руки выжжено проклятое клеймо.

Слабо слышны крики матросов; в углу каюты, вынюхивая крошки еды, пищит крыса. Тусклый солнечный свет просачивается в каюту сквозь крошечное круглое окошко. Если ты выглянешь наружу, то сможешь увидеть предместья Дануолла.

Ты дома.

Несколько мгновений ты просто лежишь и почти задыхаешься от ярости. Затем ты поднимаешься и начинаешь рыться в чемодане в поисках более подходящих перчаток. Ты находишь скомканную пару черных кожаных перчаток на самом дне чемодана в ту самую минуту, когда Карноу стучится в дверь.

Ты натягиваешь их, тщательно расправляешь на пальцах и только потом позволяешь Карноу войти.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы взяли с собой отряд стражи, когда мы отправимся к императрице, — говоришь ты, как только Карноу открывает дверь.

Он моргает и его улыбка меркнет:

— Что-то не так, Корво?

— У меня есть основания подозревать, что сегодня будет совершено покушение на убийство императрицы. Не сообщайте об этом своим людям, но прикажите им быть настороже, — говоришь ты.

Карноу кивает:

— Конечно. Как вы... — он качает головой и бросает мимолетный взгляд на кучу вещей на полу, затем на твои перчатки. Ты надевал их только во время визитов к аристократам Островов, но Карноу никак это не комментирует. — Никто не причинит вреда императрице. Я об этом позабочусь.

— Хорошо. Нужно отправляться в Башню как можно скорее.

— За этим я и пришел — сказать вам, что мы готовы отплывать, — говорит Карноу.

Ты хватаешь его за плечо в коридоре, когда вы выходите из каюты:

— Что вы знаете о Чужом?

Карноу хмурит брови — на его лице проступают одновременно недоумение и настороженность.

— Лишь то, что рассказывает о нем Аббатство в своих проповедях, — отвечает он.

Ты выдыхаешь и отпускаешь его:

— Конечно, — все, что можешь вспомнить ты сам кроме пропаганды Аббатства — это несколько отчетов, которые ты читал вместе с Джессаминой. Ведьмы умеют пользоваться магией; еще ходят слухи, что люди, носящие метку Чужого, способны на невозможное. Исчезать и появляться в другом месте, удерживать человека, оставаясь далеко от него — все это, должно быть, силы, дарованные Чужим.

Когда вы выходите на палубу корабля, ты опускаешь взгляд на свою левую руку. Ты знаешь — даже если никто тебе и не поверит — что ты не желал и не просил этой метки; но если она может даровать тебе те же способности, что есть у убийц Джессамины, ты охотно ею воспользуешься.

_____

Пока ты приветствуешь и обнимаешь Эмили, Карноу подзывает к себе ближайших стражников. Кэмпбелл наблюдает за вами, пока вы идете к беседке; ты знаешь об этом, потому что слышишь, как Соколов резким тоном приказывает ему не шевелиться.

— Что все это значит? — требовательно спрашивает Берроуз, и его болезненно фальшивая улыбка гаснет только появившись. Он ничего не говорит о твоем раннем возвращении — он слишком удивлен.

— У меня есть причина считать, что сегодня будет совершено покушение на убийство императрицы, — отвечаешь ему ты. — Вы об этом ничего не знаете, так ведь, господин глава тайной службы?

— Совершенно ничего об этом не знаю! — говорит Берроуз после мгновения ошеломленного молчания, и его лицо становится бледным, как у трупа (или, возможно, как у больного чумой).

Но тебя и не интересовал его ответ.

— Мне нужно немедленно увидеться с императрицей, — и, не отвлекаясь больше на слова, ты проходишь мимо Берроуза вместе со стражниками.

— Корво? — на этот раз Джессамина не выглядит обрадованной встречей; она явно встревожена из-за присутствия людей у тебя за спиной. — Что-то не так? 

— Твоя жизнь в опасности, — говоришь ты. — Пожалуйста, давай пойдем в Башню. Я должен...

Вскрикивает стражник, и когда ты оборачиваешься к нему, его тело уже превращается в пепел; арбалетный болт, вонзившийся ему в глаз, со звоном падает на пол. Следом погибает еще один стражник.

— Защищайте императрицу! — кричит Карноу, и его люди встают в линию между тобой, Джессаминой и Эмили и ассасинами, что приближаются к вам по крыше.

Ты пытаешься увести Эмили и Джессамину прочь, но — невозможно! — новые ассасины блокируют вам путь к отступлению. Судя по крикам и пистолетным выстрелам у вас за спиной, стражники по-прежнему разбираются с остальными китобоями.

Их стиль боя уже знаком тебе — ты расправляешься с ассасинами почти без труда.

— Эмили, — кричит Джессамина. Один из арбалетных болтов случайно пролетел сквозь редеющие ряды стражников.

— Мама, — она хрипло кашляет, и ее маленькие ладошки дрожат над алым пятном, что расползается вокруг ее раны.

— Нет! — кричишь ты, выдергивая клинок из тела последнего ассасина и подбегая в ней. — Нет, нет, нет...

Ее руки окончательно слабеют и опускаются на землю. Кровь, пятнающая белые одежды Эмили, выглядит почти непристойно; это хуже, чем видеть смерть Джессамины, хуже, чем...

— Корво, берегись...

Ты почти рад боли, что алым цветком распускается в теле, когда один из ассасинов вонзает клинок тебе в спину. Ты оседаешь на землю, и твои мысли мечутся между неверием (Эмили мертва), паникой (что, если это конец, ведь раньше ты еще не умирал) и облегчением (ты надеешься, что, может быть, сможешь попробовать еще раз).

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

Ты просыпаешься на корабле, и письмо с дурными известиями жжет тебе карман (прямо над твоим размеренно бьющимся сердцем), а на тыльной стороне твоей левой руки выжжено проклятое клеймо.

Слабо слышны крики матросов; в углу каюты, вынюхивая крошки еды, пищит крыса. Тусклый солнечный свет просачивается в каюту сквозь крошечное круглое окошко. Если ты выглянешь наружу, то сможешь увидеть предместья Дануолла.

Ты дома.

Ты откатываешься к краю кровати, и тебя рвет прямо на пол. Ты все еще чувствуешь призрачную боль в том месте, куда пришелся удар ассасина.

— Блядь, — выдыхаешь ты, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Ты внимательно смотришь на черную метку. Тебе так и не удалось проверить, можешь ли ты пользоваться теми же силами, что и ассасины. Ты даже не знаешь, с чего начать.

Ты сжимаешь руку в кулак и представляешь, как появляешься у дальней стены своей крошечной каюты. Метка вспыхивает болью и светом, и в тебе поднимается какое-то одновременно знакомое и незнакомое чувство.

Ты переносишься к другой стене, врезаешься в нее головой и отшатываешься назад, громко ругаясь. 

— У вас там все в порядке, Корво? — встревоженный голос Карноу доносится до тебя из-за двери.

— В порядке, — рявкаешь ты.

В ответ следует лишь ошеломленная тишина.

— Я... я выйду через минуту. Должно быть, мы скоро отплываем, — добавляешь ты уже почти нормальным тоном.

— Верно. Тогда скоро увидимся, — грохот шагов Карноу по металлическому полу быстро удаляется.

Ты находишь в сундуке черные перчатки и натягиваешь их на руки так резко, что одна из них надрывается по шву — левая, конечно же.

— Блядь! — секунды ты просто стоишь, дрожа от ярости, а затем с тщательной аккуратностью натягиваешь рукав пониже, так, чтобы он скрывал разошедшийся шов. Ты снова представляешь, как переносишься в другой конец каюты; метка становится слабо видна даже сквозь темную ткань.

Придется обойтись так.

На этот раз ты решаешь не звать с собой стражников. По дороге Карноу рассказывает о своей племяннице, но ты его совсем не слушаешь.

Ты выходишь из шлюза, но только через дверь на противоположной его стороне. Там стоит стражник; он мельком смотрит на тебя, а затем отворачивается обратно к воде. Ты думаешь о том, что ассасины, вероятно, быстро с ним справятся. Точно, он ведь ни разу не поднял тревоги.

После секундного колебания ты оглушаешь его и затаскиваешь в сторожку.

Когда ты пытаешься переместиться сразу на крышу, ты успеваешь лишь оттолкнуться от стены на несколько футов ниже ее края; у тебя подрагивают ноги, когда приземляешься обратно на землю.

— Блядь, — бормочешь ты в ярости как заклинание. Ты должен попасть туда раньше ассасинов. Их способности не могут быть сильнее твоих, так почему же ты не можешь забраться на крышу? (Ты осознанно стараешься не думать, что способности могу усиливаться из-за постоянной практики.) Ты останавливаешь взгляд на флагштоке, что выступает из стены. Ты забираешься на парапет, затем перемещаешься на шест с флагом и с него на крышу.

Ты приседаешь, чтобы спрятаться за ограждением на краю крыши — в одной руке у тебя зажат клинок, в другой — пистолет. Между твоим прибытием и покушением всегда проходит очень мало времени; скоро они должны показаться.

— Корво! Ты здесь? — снизу раздается голос Эмили, и твое сердце замирает в панике. — Готова поклясться, что капитан Карноу сказал, будто ты здесь... — она вскрикивает и замолкает.

Ты подрываешься на ноги, успеваешь выстрелить в двух ассасинов до того, как они понимают, что происходит...

Потом тебя окружают.

Последнее, что ты видишь, прежде чем у тебя темнеет перед глазами — убийца Джессамины перемещается к дальнему краю крыши.

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

Ты просыпаешься на корабле, и письмо с дурными известиями жжет тебе карман (прямо над твоим размеренно бьющимся сердцем), а на тыльной стороне твоей левой руки выжжено проклятое клеймо.

Слабо слышны крики матросов; в углу каюты, вынюхивая крошки еды, пищит крыса. Тусклый солнечный свет просачивается в каюту сквозь крошечное круглое окошко. Если ты выглянешь наружу, то сможешь увидеть предместья Дануолла.

Ты дома.

Ты с удовольствием отдал бы свою жизнь в обмен на жизни Джессамины и Эмили, но эта жертва ничего не даст.

Ты снова пытаешься, потому что больше ты ничего не можешь сделать — потому что ни о чем другом ты и подумать не можешь. Ты снова рассказываешь обо всем Карноу и заставляешь его найти как можно больше стражников. Они не более чем живой щит на пути китобоев, но ты почти не раскаиваешься в том, что так их используешь.

В любом случае, результат остается примерно тем же. Тебя ранят в суматохе, а Джессамина умирает. Берроуз не пытается тебя обвинить — несколько стражников осталось в живых, и они могут подтвердить твои слова, но он отправляет тебя с Соколовым — тот дает тебе какое-то лекарство, и ты быстро засыпаешь.

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

Ты просыпаешься на корабле, и письмо с дурными известиями жжет тебе карман (прямо над твоим размеренно бьющимся сердцем), а на тыльной стороне твоей левой руки выжжено проклятое клеймо.

Слабо слышны крики матросов; в углу каюты, вынюхивая крошки еды, пищит крыса. Тусклый солнечный свет просачивается в каюту сквозь крошечное круглое окошко. Если ты выглянешь наружу, то сможешь увидеть предместья Дануолла.

Ты дома.

Ты поднимаешь руку и долго рассматриваешь метку. У ассасинов есть и другие способности кроме мгновенного переноса; а есть ли они у тебя? Ты подозреваешь, что Дауд может призывать своих людей — ведь каждый раз в нападении участвует разное число китобоев.

Ты представляешь, как призываешь стражника — но это выглядит слишком нелепо даже у тебя в голове. Люди Дауда помечены им, а обычные стражники — нет. К тому же стражники все равно не могут сравниться с ассасинами.

Крыса снова пищит, и ты поворачиваешь к ней голову. В решетке вентиляции есть дыра — должно быть, именно так она попала в каюту.

«Крысы», — думаешь ты.

Ты представляешь себе стаю крыс — как их тела будто вскипают прямо из пола; в ответ метка вспыхивает.

Пронзительный писк должен раздражать, но ты его почти не замечаешь. Метка снова чернеет, а ты можешь лишь неотрывно смотреть на шевелящийся, извивающийся слой грызунов на полу.

— Корво? У вас в порядке? — голос Карноу доносится из-за двери.

— Я в порядке, — говоришь ты. — В порядке. Я выйду через минуту.

Крысы обнюхивают тебя, но ты не пытаешься их атаковать. Они без сопротивления расступаются, когда ты направляешься к сундуку, чтобы найти перчатки.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — говоришь ты, чувствуя себя немного глупо, и открываешь дверь.

Стая выплескивается наружу и стремительно исчезает в дальнем конце коридора. Ты морщишься и кричишь:

— Крысы! — и только потом направляешься вверх на палубу.

— Мерзкие крысы, — бормочет матрос, когда ты выходишь на палубу. — Бегают тут везде...

Ты хмуришься и киваешь ему, проходя мимо. Карноу уже ждет возле лодки, и ты идешь к нему.

_____

Все идет так же, как в самый первый раз, до тех пор, пока ты не призываешь крыс. Ты старательно прячешь левую руку, чтобы никто не заметил подозрительного свечения метки.

Они наскакивают на первого ассасина, и тот начинает кричать и пытается отбиваться от них. Второй ассасин отвлекается, и ты стреляешь в него; дальше ты просто ждешь, пока не появится третий — его ты тоже убиваешь из пистолета.

— Откуда взялись эти крысы? — требовательно спрашивает Джессамина. Она прижимает к себе Эмили так, чтобы та не увидела, как крысы доедают труп. Это не то зрелище, которое стоит видеть десятилетнему ребенку.

— Я все объясню позже, — говоришь ты. — Нам нужно...

Мир вокруг тебя сереет, крысиный писк обрывается, а Джессамина и Эмили застывают на месте.

Ты инстинктивно отшатываешься назад, поднимая меч. Удар отдается во всем теле — Дауд силен, и его клинок должен был тебя просто обезглавить.

Он удивляется, понимая, что ты отразил его удар:

— Кто ты такой?

— Держись от нее подальше, — рычишь ты, отталкивая его назад и замахиваясь мечом.

— Не просто телохранитель... — бормочет Дауд, уклоняясь. — У тебя есть метка. Неожиданно.

Он бьет тебя ногой в живот, и ты отшатываешься назад, задыхаясь, как раз в тот миг, когда время снова начинает идти. Один из китобоев пытается удержать тебя, но твои крысы набрасываются на него, и захват слабеет. Ты бросаешься между Даудом и Джессаминой. 

— Очень жаль, — говорит Дауд, пронзая тебя своим клинком — так же, как пронзал Джессамину в почти каждой из предыдущих попыток. Когда ее постигает та же судьба, у тебя уже темнеет перед глазами.

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

Ты просыпаешься на корабле, и письмо с дурными известиями жжет тебе карман (прямо над твоим размеренно бьющимся сердцем), а на тыльной стороне твоей левой руки выжжено проклятое клеймо.

Слабо слышны крики матросов; в углу каюты, вынюхивая крошки еды, пищит крыса. Тусклый солнечный свет просачивается в каюту сквозь крошечное круглое окошко. Если ты выглянешь наружу, то сможешь увидеть предместья Дануолла.

Ты дома.

Ты достаешь перчатки и выходишь из комнаты как раз, когда Карноу заходит в коридор, ведущий к твоей каюте.

— Корво, вы уже встали...

— Я готов, отправляемся прямо сейчас.

Карноу моргает, а затем кивает:

— Услышали разговоры матросов?

— Да.

Хотя ты ничего не говоришь вслух, в твоей позе ясно читается напряжение. Карноу думает, стоит ли спросить тебя о причинах, но потом выбрасывает это из головы; он решает, что ты сам скажешь ему, если это будет что-то важное.

— Плывите как можно быстрее, — приказываешь ты стражнику у руля, как только лодка опускается на воду; вздрогнув, он смотрит на тебя с непониманием.

— Выполняйте, — говорит Карноу, и стражник слушается.

— Дальше я сам справлюсь, — говоришь ты, как только вы оказываетесь достаточно близко, и переносишься на вершину шлюза. Стражники у тебя за спиной вздрагивают от изумления и начинают что-то бормотать, но ты не обращаешь на них внимания. Еще один перенос, и ты уже далеко. Ни на мгновение не останавливаясь, ты подхватываешь Эмили на руки и вместе с ней перемещаешься к беседке рядом со шлюзом.

— Корво! Как ты это сделал? — восторженно восклицает Эмили.

Ты просишь ее помолчать:

— Мы играем в прятки с главой тайной службы Берроузом.

— Он никогда со мной не играет, — шепчет она, глядя сквозь ветки кустов.

— Тебя никто не должен увидеть, что бы ни происходило, Эмили, — говоришь ей ты. — Хорошо?

Она сосредоточенно кивает:

— Хорошо!

— Я вернусь за тобой, — говоришь ты. — Оставайся здесь.

Она снова кивает, на этот раз слегка неуверенно. Ты коротко обнимаешь ее и снова переносишься, чтобы подойти к беседке с привычной стороны.

— Корво! Вижу, вы вернулись на день раньше. Умеете вы преподносить сюрпризы, — с болезненно фальшивой улыбкой говорит тебе Берроуз, когда ты проходишь мимо него, направляясь к Джессамине.

— Отзови их, — говоришь ты, хватая его за лацканы кителя. Он худой, привык лишь к бумажной работе — когда он хватается руками за твои запястья, ты почти не чувствуешь этого. — Я знаю о покушении, и я требую, что ты _отозвал их._

— Корво, в чем дело? — нахмурившись, Джессамина торопливо подходит ближе.

— Он нанял ассасинов убить тебя, — отвечаешь ты и встряхиваешь побледневшего Берроуза.

— Не говорите ерунды! — задыхаясь, говорит он. — Я бы никогда...

Ты с силой отталкиваешь его от себя и достаешь клинок. Ты прижимаешь лезвие к его шее до того, как он успевает подняться на ноги.

— Отзови их, или я убью тебя.

— Стража! — кричит Берроуз.

— Не подходите ближе, или я убью его, — говоришь ты, встречаясь глазами с одиноким стражником в дальнем углу двора.

Это не сработает, понимаешь ты с отчаянием еще до того, как все идет прахом. Джессамина верит тебе, но стражники видели, как ты использовал перенос, и ты ведешь себя, в лучшем случае, странно. Никто не поверит тебе вовремя...

Стражник придушенно хрипит и падает; его труп распадется пеплом еще раньше, чем достигает земли. Арбалет, надо полагать.

— Джессамина, прячься за мной!

Ты оставил Эмили в кустах. Глупо, недальновидно... О чем ты только думал? (Ты не думал.)

У тебя начинает звенеть в ушах. Сначала ты не понимаешь, что происходит — потом приходит запоздалая боль. Ты отшатываешься от Берроуза и его пистолета, и у тебя подламываются колени. Джессамина кричит что-то, Эмили визжит, но ты видишь лишь Берроуза, направляющего пистолет тебе в голову.

Потом темнота.

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

Ты просыпаешься, пылая желанием вонзить клинок главе тайной службы в спину или, может, в горло. Тебе, в принципе, все равно — куда.

Ты даже не замечаешь криков матросов; на писк крысы ты тоже почти не обращаешь внимания.

Ты размышляешь о том, что, возможно, в этот раз стоит сделать именно это — просто убить всех, кто хоть как-то замешан в покушении на убийство, но тебя не отпускает мысль, что при этом Джессамина (или, хуже того, Эмили) может погибнуть снова. (Ты потерял счет тому, сколько раз это уже случалось.)

Ты просыпаешься после того, как теряешь сознание в случае смерти Джессамины или Эмили, или если умираешь сам. Продолжит ли время идти, если они останутся в живых? Выживают ли они после твоей смерти? А может, ты на самом деле уже давно мертв и просто застрял в какой-то нескончаемой пытке — обреченный провести вечность, глядя на то, как умирает Джессамина или Эмили, или ты сам?

Еще несколько попыток ты тратишь на то, чтобы освоиться со своими способностями — пока ты не начинаешь пользоваться ими так же уверенно, как клинком или пистолетом. Как и Дауд, ты можешь останавливать время; но на него не действует эта способность — равно, как не действует она на тебя, когда ее использует он. А вот его китобои уязвимы к ней, но убивать их зачастую совершенно бесполезно. Дауд легко может призвать себе на помощь новых, и, хотя ты легко справишься с любым из них, ты не можешь убить их всех в одиночку. 

В честном бою ты, вероятно, справился бы и с самим Даудом, но пока он не намерен давать тебе такого шанса. Даст ли вообще когда-нибудь — это совершенно другой вопрос.

Поэтому ты решаешь сменить тактику.

Ты вычисляешь, откуда приходит Дауд со своими ассасинами (корабль, мимо которого ты много-много раз проплывал, ничего не подозревая), и решаешь поговорить с ним лицом к лицу. Прокрасться мимо китобоев тебе удается лишь благодаря удаче, остановке времени и торопливым переносам, но ты все же добираешься до капитанской каюты вовремя.

Самого капитана там нет, зато есть Билли Лерк, вместе с Даудом разглядывающая схему расположения зданий в Башне Дануолла.

— Сколько бы Берроуз не платил тебе, — говоришь ты, подняв руки, чтобы показать, что они пусты, — я заплачу в два раза больше, если ты откажешься от заказа. 

Они оба напрягаются и обнажают клинки, но пока не нападают на тебя.

— Корво Аттано, — беспомощно произносит Лерк.

Совладав с первоначальным удивлением, Дауд внимательно смотрит на тебя:

— Как ты сюда попал?

— У нас один покровитель, — говоришь ты.

Дауд прищуривается.

— У меня репутация, — говорит он.

— Ты продаешь свои услуги тому, кто больше платит.

— Это та часть уговоров не убивать императрицу, в которой ты мне льстишь? — спрашивает Дауд. — Признаю, такого я не ожидал — ты мог бы подобрать аргументы и посильнее.

Ты стискиваешь зубы и спрашиваешь себя, почему ты просто не убил его тогда, когда он еще не подозревал о твоем присутствии.

— Чего ты хочешь? Назови свою цену, и я ее заплачу.

— Думаешь, жизнь императрицы можно оценивать в монетах?

— Ты так думаешь, — резко отвечаешь ты. Ты ошибся, решив прийти сюда, и ты уже желаешь, чтобы все закончилось, и ты смог бы снова попытаться все изменить. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — повторяешь ты, понимая, что это звучит отчаянно и что ты уже почти умоляешь Дауда. — Должность при дворе? Защита от судебного преследования? Дворянский титул?

— Глава королевской тайной службы Дауд — неплохо звучит, — говорит Лерк, но Дауд лишь усмехается.

— Я не стану цепным псом императрицы, — говорит он.

— Но ты готов быть им для Берроуза? — ощетинившись, требовательно спрашиваешь ты.

После этих слов все заканчивается довольно быстро.

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

Ты просыпаешься и сразу же отправляешься убивать китобоев вместе с теми матросами, кому не посчастливилось оказаться у тебя на пути. Когда ты разделываешься со всеми, самого Дауда уже нет нигде на корабле. Лерк здесь тоже нет.

Ты торопишься в Башню, но Дауд побывал там уже давным-давно. Ты прячешься на крыше беседки, подслушивая, как Берроуз и Кэмпбелл врут стражникам. Джессамина мертва, а тебя даже не было рядом, чтобы (попытаться) спасти ее. Эмили они забрали с собой.

Твой плащ запятнан кровью, но это не имеет значение; это ощущение липкой влажности так же знакомо тебе, как тяжесть пружинной мины или гладкость рукояти арбалета в руках. Ты переносишься вниз и успеваешь перерезать горло двум стражникам до того, как тебя замечают. Всего стражников пятеро, плюс Берроуз и Кэмпбелл.

Ты стреляешь в одного из оставшихся, четвертого стражника пронзаешь клинком, и снова стреляешь в пятого. Кэмпбелл и Берроуз пытаются сбежать; ты слышишь, как они зовут стражников с дорожки, ведущей к беседке.

Ты останавливаешь время и перепрыгиваешь через стену, приземляясь прямо перед ними. На этот раз ты не стал тратить время на поиск перчаток, и у Кэмпбелла расширяются глаза, когда время снова начинает идти. Его завораживает метка у тебя на руке, хотя и не по той причине, о которой ты думаешь.

В любом случае, ты, не мешкая, пользуешься его рассеянностью, чтобы убить его. Берроуз пытается достать пистолет, но ты отталкиваешь его руку в сторону до того, как он успевает закончить движение; он вскрикивает, потому что при этом ты ломаешь ему запястье. У тебя закончились пули, поэтому ты обхватываешь рукой его затылок и бьешь его лицом в стену — раз-два-три.

Он падает на землю, когда ты, наконец, его отпускаешь.

Ты слышишь, что стражники уже с криками бегут в вашу сторону, но, похоже, они еще вас не видят, потому что выстрелов пока нет.

— Ты заслужил, чтобы твоя смерть была долгой и болезненной, — говоришь ты Берроузу, опускаясь рядом. Он лишь смотрит на тебя почти остекленевшим, расфокусированным взглядом.

Ты слегка приподнимаешь его — как раз, чтобы суметь перерезать ему глотку. Когда стражники показываются из-за угла, ты уже успеваешь перенестись оттуда, оставляя за собой лишь трупы.

Остаток дня ты тратишь на допросы членов разных городских банд и некоторых других грязных обитателей улиц, пока, наконец, один из них не рассказывает тебе, где расположено убежище Дауда — туда ты и направляешься.

К твоему удивлению, ты находишь там немногих оставшихся в живых китобоев.

Ты, не колеблясь, убиваешь их всех.

— Телохранитель, — неверяще произносит Лерк, когда ты спокойно заходишь в кабинет к Дауду. За тобой остается след из кровавых отпечатков сапог, рядом с которыми хаотично падают капли крови, стекающие с твоего клинка и кончиков твоих пальцев.

— Корво! — кричит Эмили, с новыми силами начиная вырываться из веревок в углу комнаты.

Кажется, она рада тебя видеть; это и выводит тебя из равновесия. Ты виноват в том, что она оказалась здесь, что она видела, как убивают ее мать — но она так рада видеть тебя, даже сейчас, когда ты покрыт кровью с ног до головы.

Дауд стреляет тебе в грудь из арбалета на запястье; он продолжает стрелять снова и снова, пока ты не падаешь.

Ты умираешь, и крики Эмили звенят у тебя в ушах.

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

В следующие разы ты пытаешься убить Дауда, но, что бы ты ни делал, тебе не удается добраться до него — кто-то из китобоев всегда успевает его предупредить. Это вдвойне раздражает, потому что много повторений назад ты легко смог застать его врасплох — когда ты пытался уговорить его не убивать Джессамину. Каким-то образом, ты каждый раз неправильно рассчитываешь время; малейший просчет выдает тебя и тебе приходиться начинать сначала.

Ты запоминаешь маршруты патрулей китобоев, совершенствуешь свое умение скрываться от чужих глаз, и наконец — _наконец!_ — ты стоишь над телом Дауда, и его кровь почти не видна на его алой куртке. Ты убил Дауда — и это убийство так же совершенно, как было совершенно его убийство Джессамины.

После этого ты с легкостью разбираешься с оставшимися китобоями — со смертью своего лидера они теряют все свои сверхъестественные способности. Они хорошие бойцы, но у тебя были месяцы, чтобы выучить их стиль боя — к тому же, они еще не привыкли к тому, что потеряли свои силы.

Берроуз следующий; они с Кэмпбеллом сидят в его кабинете и шепотом рассуждают о том, где может быть Дауд. Они оба падают жертвами твоего клинка. После этого ты, довольный, идешь искать Джессамину.

— От тебя пахнет кровью, — говорит она, когда ты заходишь в беседку. Возможно, тебе следовало переодеться; но ты был так рад, что, наконец, смог ее спасти, что не мог думать ни о чем другом — лишь о том, чтобы скорее увидеть ее.

— Ассасины, — говоришь ты. — Берроуз планировал предательство. Теперь ты в безопасности.

Джессамина испугана, но она просто кивает. Она доверяет тебе безусловно.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся раньше срока, — говорит она.

С запозданием ты вспоминаешь о письме и передаешь его ей. По сравнению с предыдущими повторениями, на этот раз ты отдаешь его гораздо позже, но она произносит почти те же слова. Она ничего не говорит о крови, пропитавшей один уголок конверта. А ты стоишь рядом с ней, скрестив руки за спиной (правая поверх левой) и рассматриваешь ее лицо.

После этого весь день полон суеты. Ты нашел письма Берроуза к Дауду еще несколько повторений назад — и они снимают с тебя любые подозрения.

Где-то около полуночи ты сменяешь солдата на посту у спальни Джессамины — ты все равно не заснешь. Все стражники по-прежнему остаются настороже — смерть главы тайной службы и верховного смотрителя непросто проигнорировать — но ты никак не можешь избавиться от (необоснованного — пытаешься убедить себя ты) беспокойства.

Твои глаза следят за движением минутной стрелки на часах на стене напротив. Одиннадцать-пятьдесят-семь, одиннадцать-пятьдесят-восемь, секундная стрелка в последний раз проходит через двенадцать — время близится к полуночи. В дальнем конце коридора раздаются шаги патрульного.

Ты теряешь сознание, когда часы бьют двенадцать.

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

_Ты будешь стоять, или, возможно, стоял, или, возможно, не будешь стоять передо мной, и кровь, смешанная с грязью, будет покрывать твою одежду, и маску (отброшенную в сторону в тот миг, когда ты понял, где находишься), и тонкую кожу у тебя на костяшках пальцев. Часть этой крови — твоя, но это меньшая часть._

_— Почему все закончилось так, — скажешь ты, глядя сквозь меня. Возможно, я единственный, кто остался с тобой. Это не вопрос — ты и сам знаешь ответ. Этот ответ — в заляпанном кровью клинке в твоей правой руке и в метке, видимой даже сквозь слой грязи, на левой._

_— Ты жалеешь, — это тоже не вопрос._

_— Они это заслужили, — рычишь ты, и что-то непонятное вспыхивает в твоих холодных глазах. — Они заслужили._

_— А ты — не заслужил?_

_Ты отворачиваешься и сжимаешь кулаки, начиная четкими, полными ярости шагами мерить пространство передо мной._

_— Могло ли все закончиться по-другому?_

_— Да._

_Ты на мгновение прикрываешь глаза, а затем останавливаешься и бросаешь на меня взгляд, наполненный злостью._

_— Я мог ее спасти? — твоя левая рука тянется к карману, в котором ровно — в противовес твоему — бьется Сердце._

_— Это, — говорю я, — было невозможно._

_— Почему? — лишь одно слово вырывается из твоего горла — хриплое, и окровавленное, и грубое._

_Я смотрю мимо тебя, перебирая исходы и высчитывая вероятности._

_Ты ждешь. У тебя нет особого выбора в этом мире, который — насколько ты можешь судить — возможно, вообще нереален._

_— Возможность была, — после долгой паузы говорю я. — Но очень, очень небольшая. Немыслимая. Статистически маловероятная. Один шанс на миллион — нет, на миллиард. Практически невозможная._

_— Если ты ее видишь..._

_— ...Я не вмешиваюсь. Я направляю. Я показываю путь, — говорю я. — Даю возможность все закончить._

_— Ты оказываешь влияние, — заявляешь ты. — Все остальное — лишь семантика._

_— И что же ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?_

_— Будто ты не знаешь, — говоришь ты. Когда я не отвечаю сразу, ты со злостью (с отчаянием) добавляешь: — Я хорошо развлек тебя. Лучше всех. Те, кто имел хоть какое-то значение и влияние, мертвы, а чума скоро позаботится обо всем остальном._

_— Я не знаю, почему ты считаешь, что мне нравится смерть, — говорю я. (Она мне, безусловно, нравится, но не более, чем любой другой возможный исход.)_

_— Силы, что ты мне дал..._

_— ...возможность все закончить._

_На этот раз ты молчишь очень долго. От тебя волнами исходят ярость, сожаление, горе и много других эмоций._

_— Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне еще один шанс. Ты можешь это сделать. Я могу останавливать время, используя твою силу — конечно же, ты сам можешь повернуть его вспять._

_— Этого, — говорю я, — я не предвидел. Так же, как не предвидел и своей готовности исполнить твое желание._

_— Я спасу ее, — говоришь ты._

_Ты не смог спасти ни Джессамину, ни Эмили, ни даже самого себя — но я не напоминаю тебе об этом._

_— Я спасу ее, — настойчиво повторяешь ты, но не можешь не вспомнить ту записку, что я оставлял для тебя во время твоего первого визита в этот мир._

_— Спасешь? Как любопытно._

_Твоя реакция на эти слова — вызов, целеустремленность и сомнение в равных пропорциях — просто очаровательна._

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

Ты просыпаешься на корабле, и письмо с дурными известиями жжет тебе карман (прямо над твоим размеренно бьющимся сердцем), а на тыльной стороне твоей левой руки выжжено проклятое клеймо.

Слабо слышны крики матросов; в углу каюты, вынюхивая крошки еды, пищит крыса. Тусклый солнечный свет просачивается в каюту сквозь крошечное круглое окошко. Если ты выглянешь наружу, то сможешь увидеть предместья Дануолла.

Ты дома.

Ты впадаешь в неистовство и не успокаиваешься, пока не срываешь горло криками, не выдираешь себе все ногти и не сцарапываешь кожу с тыльной стороны левой руки почти до костей. Метка по-прежнему невредима.

— Ты же наблюдаешь, да? — шепчешь ты — твой голос слишком охрип, чтобы звучать громче. Твои слова с трудом различимы на фоне настойчивого стука в дверь. Однако, собранная на скорую руку баррикада пока держится. — Покажись. Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Ты оседаешь на бесформенную кучу тряпок, что осталась от матраса, и в каждой черточке твоего тела ясно читается отчаяние.

У капитана корабля есть руна, которую он прячет в потайном отделе на дне своего сундука, привинченного к полу. На этом корабле не так много оголодавших крыс, но и их хватает, чтобы прогрызть дно сундука и достать руну.

Ты молча сверлишь стену бессмысленным взглядом, когда белая крыса появляется из дыры в решетке вентиляции и приносит эту руну тебе на колени.

Твое лицо искажается в ужасной гримасе, когда ты видишь метку, вплавленную в кость. Ты хватаешь ее, намереваясь с силой бросить в стену или, возможно, разломать ее голыми руками на части.

— Ты попросил меня дать тебе возможность спасти императрицу, — говорю я. Ты вздрагиваешь и издаешь низкий, болезненный стон, когда к тебе возвращаются воспоминания о том, что последовало за самой первой ее гибелью. — В свете этого вмешательства, думаю, я вправе выставить некоторые условия со своей стороны.

Твои пальцы судорожно сжимаются на руне, размазывая по ее поверхности кровь; ты даже не обращаешь внимания на боль.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — повторяешь ты.

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя все получилось, Корво. В каком-то смысле, в этот последний раз так и было — но я не хочу, чтобы умер Дауд.

Тебя это злит; приводит в ярость.

— Как...

— Это возможно.

— Хочешь потребовать у меня еще чего-нибудь невозможного? — рычишь ты, и твои губы кривятся от ненависти, и ты в ярости прищуриваешь глаза. 

«Один шанс на миллион — нет, на миллиард», — проносятся в твоей голове мои слова, и тебя охватывает чувство очень похожее на панику — но ты не обращаешь на него внимания.

— Все, чтобы я смог устроить для тебя лучшее представление, развлечь тебя...

— Джессамина и Эмили должны жить — эти условия ты выбрал сам. Я же хочу, чтобы в живых остались также ты и Дауд. Ты хочешь спасти две жизни — и я прошу ровно о том же.

— Как могут остаться в живых одновременно и Джессамина, и Дауд?.. — ты стискиваешь зубы и сверлишь взглядом опустевшее пространство перед собой, а шум снаружи, наконец, достигает твоих ушей. Матросы пытаются выломать дверь; твоя баррикада скрипит и содрогается — она почти поддалась их усилиям.

Ты достаешь пистолет, поднимаешь его к виску и жмешь на курок.

(ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ)

Ты просыпаешься на корабле, и письмо с дурными известиями жжет тебе карман (прямо над твоим размеренно бьющимся сердцем), а на тыльной стороне твоей левой руки выжжено проклятое клеймо.

Слабо слышны крики матросов; в углу каюты, вынюхивая крошки еды, пищит крыса. Тусклый солнечный свет просачивается в каюту сквозь крошечное круглое окошко. Если ты выглянешь наружу, то сможешь увидеть предместья Дануолла.

Ты дома.


End file.
